Casper meets Avenue Q
by Shadow Addams
Summary: I was supposed to be watchign my cousins when I typed this but they do nothing but play video games. So enjoy. Rated "t" for language


Casper meets Avenue Q

Disclaimer: I own no one in here except myself, Kimmy, and J.D

Me and Casper: The sun is shining,  
It's a lovely day,  
a perfect morning  
for a kid to play,  
Kimmy: But we've got lots  
of bills to pay --  
what can you do?  
Trio: You work real hard  
and the pay's real low  
and ev'ry hour  
goes oh, so slow  
and at the end of the day  
there's nowhere to go  
but home to Avenue Q!  
All: You live on Avenue Q!  
Your friends do too.  
You are twenty-two  
and you live on Avenue Q!  
You live on Avenue Q  
You live on Avenue Q!

J.D: What do you do with a B.A. in English?  
What was my life going to be?  
4 years of college,  
And plenty of knowledge,

Would've earned me a useless degree!  
I could've pay the bills yet,  
'Cause I have no skills yet,  
The world is a big scary place!  
But somehow I can't shake,  
The feeling I might make,  
A difference to a ghost family!  
Kimmy: Morning Casper!  
Casper: Hi, Kimmy  
Kimmy: How's death?  
Casper: Disappointing  
Kimmy: What's the matter now?  
Casper: Telemorphia didn't put me in her previous story she sent to her cousin like she promised  
Kimmy: *sarcastically*Sorry

Casper: Me too! I mean, look at me!  
I'm 10 years out of death,  
And I always thought...  
Kimmy: What?  
Casper: No it sounds stupid.  
Kimmy: C'mon Mr. I-never-mean-ta-scare-anyone!  
Casper: When I was little,  
I thought I would be,

Kimmy: Yeah?  
Casper: A big comedian on late-night TV!

Kimmy: O.O uh-ok?  
Casper: But now I'm forever 12 and as u can see,

I'm not,

Kimmy: No

Casper: oh well,

Kimmy: Mm-mmmm

Casper: It sucks to be me!

Kimmy: No

Casper: It sucks to be me!

Kimmy: NO!

Casper: It sucks to be orphaned, and treated as a slave, and never turning 13!  
It sucks to be me!  
Kimmy: Ya think your death sucks?  
Casper: I think so  
Kimmy: Your problems aren't so bad

I'm kinda pretty  
And pretty damn scary.  
Casper: You are  
Kimmy: Thanks  
I like romantic things like music and art.  
And as ya know I have a gigantic heart,  
So why don' I have a boyfriend?  
FUCK!  
It sucks to be me!  
Casper: Me too!  
Kimmy: It sucks to be me!  
Casper: It sucks to be me!  
It sucks to be Casper  
Kimmy: And Kim  
Casper: To not have love  
Kim: To not have a date  
Both: It sucks to be me!  
Me/Stretch:*arguing*  
Casper: Hey Telemorphia, Uncle Stretch, can you settle something for us if you have a second?  
Me: Sure

Kimmy: Whose death sucks more, Casper's or mine?  
Me and Stretch: OURS!  
Me: We live together  
Stretch: We're as close as ghost can get  
Me: We've been the best of buddies  
Casper: Ever since the day you met?  
Me:*nods* So he and his brothers know lots of ways to make me really upset!! Oh!  
Every day is an aggravation  
Stretch: C'mon that's an exaggeration  
Me: Stinky throws my clothes out,  
Ya put your feet on my chair  
Stretch: Oh yea? Ya do such anal things like ironing your underwear!  
Me: Yamake that very small apartment we share, a hell!  
Stretch: So do ya, that's why I'm in hell too!  
Me: It sucks to be me!  
Stretch: No it sucks to be me!  
Kimmy: It sucks to be me!  
Casper: It sucks to be me!  
All: Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be?  
It sucks to be me!  
Kat: Why are u all so happy?  
Casper: 'Cause our deaths suck!  
Kat: Your DEATHS suck?  
Am I hearing u correctly? Ha!  
My dad came to this city, for opportunities,  
He tried to work in Korean deli,  
But we are American!  
But with hard work he earned two master degrees!  
In social work,  
And now he's therapist!  
But he only has three clients!  
And I have dead boyfriend,  
And we have lots of bills to pay!  
It sucks to be me!  
It sucks to be me!  
I say it sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks,  
Sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks,  
Sucks, sucks, sucks, sucks!  
It sucks to be me!  
J.D: Uh excuse me,  
Sorry to bother u, but I'm looking for a place to live  
Kat: Why are u looking in here?  
J.D: Well, I started in Avenue A,  
But so far everything's out of my price range,  
But this neighborhood looks a lot cheaper.  
Oh and look a for rent sign!  
Casper: You need to talk to the superintendent,  
Let me get him.  
J.D: Great! Thanks!  
Me: YO GARY!!  
Gary Coleman's ghost: I'm coming! I'm coming!  
J.D: Oh my God it's Gary Coleman!  
Gary Coleman: Yes I am!  
I'm Gary Coleman,  
From TVs different strokes.  
I made a lot of money,  
That got stolen by my folks!  
Now I'm broke, and I'm the butt of everyone's jokes!  
But I'm here, the superintendent  
On Avenue Q!  
All: It sucks to be ya!  
Kimmy: Ya win!  
All: It sucks to be ya!  
Casper: I feel better now!  
Gary Coleman: Try having the trio stopping ya to ask ya,  
Whatch-you talkin' 'bout Willis?  
It gets old.  
All: It sucks to be ya!  
On Avenue Q!!  
Sucks to be me!  
On Avenue Q!  
Sucks to be ya  
On Avenue Q  
Sucks to be us  
But not when were together!  
We're together here on Avenue Q!  
We live on Avenue Q!  
Our friends do too,  
Till our dreams come true!  
We live on Avenue Q  
J.D: This is real death!  
All: We live on Avenue Q  
Me: You're gonna love it!  
All: We live on Avenue Q  
Gary Coleman: Here's your keys!  
All: Welcome, to Avenue Q!


End file.
